


A window to the past

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Codaliscia, Felpato, Gen, Hogwarts, Lunastorta, Malinconico, Ramoso, Remus - Freeform, ricordi, terzoanno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: «So che hai incontrato Harry sul treno, Remus.»«Sì.»«E com’è stato?»Bello. Spaventoso. Doloroso.«Assomiglia così tanto a James. Tranne gli occhi. Ha gli occhi di sua madre.»





	A window to the past

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A window to the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718359) by [Duvrangrgata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata)



> Consiglio di ascoltare “A window to the past”, parte della colonna sonora del film “Harry Potter e il Prigionieri di Azkaban”, durante la lettura.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Vita enim mortuorum in memoria est posita vivorum”_

_“The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living”_

 

 

 

 

Quando Silente l’aveva trovato, Remus era in un cottage diroccato nello Yorkshire, a vivere una vita più simile a quella di un animale che di un uomo. Imbarazzato, era stato sul punto di fuggire, ma la proposta dell’anziano preside era stata la luce che non si era mai accorto di bramare.

_«Voglio che tu venga a insegnare ad Hogwarts, Remus.»_

_«Cos… no, io non…»_

_«Non riesco a pensare ad una persona migliore di te per coprire questo ruolo.»_

_«Ma sono un lupo mannaro!»_

_«Ma non è l’unica cosa che sei.»_

 

Accettare la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure ad Hogwarts, l’unico posto dove era stato davvero felice, era stata la decisione migliore della sua vita, ma anche la più difficile. Quando aveva visto Harry, sul treno, il cuore gli si era stretto in una morsa così dolorosa da togliergli il fiato. Anche pallido e debole per il suo incontro con un Dissennatore, era stato così simile a suo padre che per Remus stargli vicino gli era stato quasi insopportabile.

 

_«So che hai incontrato Harry sul treno, Remus.»_

_«Sì.»_

_«E com’è stato?»_

_Bello. Spaventoso. Doloroso._

_«Assomiglia così tanto a James. Tranne gli occhi. Ha gli occhi di sua madre.»_

 

Offrirsi di dargli lezioni private per aiutarlo a contrastare i Dissennatori era stata una pessima idea, ma non aveva saputo fermarsi.

 

_«Quando mi si avvicinano, sento Voldemort che uccide mia madre.»_

 

Quelle parole avevano avuto lo stesso effetto di una _Cruciatus_. L’idea che quel ragazzino, che in tredici anni di vita aveva sofferto più di molti adulti, potesse essere costretto a rivivere la notte che infestava i suoi stessi incubi, gli era stata insopportabile.

 

_«Dirai ad Harry che conoscevi i suoi genitori?»_

_«Non penso sia il caso. Niente di quello che potrei dirgli li riporterebbe in vita.»_

_«Non hai bisogno di riportarli in vita, devi solo riportarli da lui.»_

 

Guardare poi il ragazzo affrontare il Molliccio, una volta dopo l’altra, rialzandosi in piedi sempre più determinato dopo ogni caduta, era stata come una finestra sul passato, su quella determinazione – testardaggine – che era stata così tipica del suo migliore amico.

 

_«Diventeremo Animagi.»_

_«Che cosa?! Perché?!»_

_«Mi sembra ovvio, Lunastorta. O pensavi che ti avremmo lasciato da solo ad affrontare il tuo piccolo problema peloso?»_

 

Ricordava ancora i momenti liberi che avevano passato nella Stanza delle Necessità tra il terzo e il quinto anno, con James e Sirius che si sfidavano a vicenda, scommettendo su chi di loro sarebbe riuscito prima a diventare Animagus. Erano passati molti anni, da allora, e di quei quattro ragazzi non restava ormai più nulla.

James era morto, e anche Peter.

Sirius li aveva traditi e, una volta tornato ad Azkaban, lo aspettava un destino anche peggiore di quello che, con le sue azioni, aveva causato ai suoi amici.

E lui… lui era solo. Di nuovo.

La felicità che aveva conosciuto durante gli anni ad Hogwarts gli era stata strappata via nel giro di una notte. Era partito per svolgere una missione dell’Ordine che aveva tre migliori amici, Lily ed Harry – la cosa più vicina ad una famiglia che si fosse mai permesso di avere – ed era tornato che non aveva più nulla. Tutto gli era stato strappato in un battito di ciglia, senza neanche che se ne accorgesse.

La vita miserabile che aveva vissuto da quel giorno in poi, era la punizione che si era autoinflitto per non essere stato lì. Per non aver capito, prima che fosse troppo tardi, che Sirius era la spia.

 

_«Ehi, Lunastorta! Scommetto cinque Galeoni che stanotte riesco a correre più veloce di te!»_

_«Un lupo mannaro sarà sempre più veloce di un cane, Felpato, non dimenticartelo!»_

_«Ma guardatevi! Tra pelosi ci si capisce, mhm?»_

_«Oh, taci, Ramoso!»_

 

Sirius, con la sua risata come un latrato e la luce malandrina negli occhi scuri, che aveva corso al suo fianco a ogni luna piena per anni. Sirius che, quando James e Lily gli avevano chiesto di essere il padrino di Harry, aveva pianto.

Che fine aveva fatto, quel Sirius? Era mai esistito?

E Peter? Peter, che non era mai stato forte, ma aveva cercato di affrontare l’amico, perdendo la vita per questo?

 

_«Non credo di farcela… d…diventare Animagus è… è una f…faccenda seria…»_

_«Andiamo, Peter, smettila di piagnucolare e tira fuori gli attributi!»_

_«M…ma… e s…se…»_

_«Andrà tutto bene. Lo facciamo per Remus, ricordi?»_

 

E James…

 

_«Ho sentito mio padre. È la prima volta che lo sento... ha cercato di affrontare Voldemort per dare a mia madre il tempo di fuggire...»_

Quando Harry aveva detto quelle parole, un dolore inimmaginabile aveva minacciato di sommergerlo.

Remus non era stato sorpreso di sapere che il suo migliore amico avesse cercato di rallentare Voldemort per salvare Lily e il loro bambino. Lui era fatto così, disposto a morire per proteggere le persone che amava. Era un’altra delle qualità che, durante le loro lezioni, rivedeva in Harry. Il coraggio, la dedizione.

 

_«Silente ci ha suggerito di nasconderci da Voldemort. Non vorrei farlo, ma…»_

_«James, Silente ha ragione, e lo sai.»_

_«Remus, non voglio lasciarvi da soli a lavare per l’Ordine. Potreste morire!»_

_«Lo so. Ma lui non vuole noi, vuole Harry.»_

_«Lunastorta ha ragione, Ramoso.»_

_«Sirius…»_

_«Andrà tutto bene.»_

 

Ma non era andato tutto bene. James e Lily erano morti, traditi da una delle poche persone di cui si fidavano. Di cui Remus si fidava. Ma il loro sacrificio non era stato vano. Harry era vivo, e finché fosse rimasto tale, parte di loro avrebbe continuato ad esistere in lui.

E Remus avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere quello che restava della sua famiglia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti!  
> Ringrazio chiunque sia arrivato fino in fondo a questa piccola fan fiction. In questo periodo sto rileggendo “Harry Potter e il Prigionieri di Azkaban” in lingua originale (i due estratti nel testo in cui Harry parla di come senta la voce dei suoi genitori per colpa dei Dissennatori vengono da lì, mentre tutti gli altri sono miei) e, come sempre la storia dei Malandrini mi ha spezzato il cuore. Soprattutto, mi sono chiesta cosa abbia provato Remus ad avere a che fare con Harry durante le loro lezioni private e, in generale, a scuola, ed è da qui che è nata questa storia. Inoltre, trovo che la solitudine di Remus alla morte/tradimento dei suoi amici sia stata davvero una delle cose peggiori. Sì, Sirius è stato dodici anni ad Azkaban per un crimine che non aveva commesso, ma il povero Remus, che ha vissuto un'infanzia solitaria a causa della sua licantropia e ha trovato accettazione ed amicizia solo ad Hogwarts, ha perso anche di più, vivendo dodici anni che, a mio parere, non sono stati tanto meglio.  
> Scrivere questa ff è stato difficile, ma devo dire che sono assolutamente fiera del risultato, e spero che piaccia anche a voi. Vi prego, fatemi sapere con una recensione cosa ne pensate e se trovate errori/altro.  
> Se siete interessati a leggere qualcos’altro di mio nel fandom di HP, ho all’attivo due long che potete trovare nella mia pagina autore.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> D.


End file.
